familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1831
Year 1831 (MDCCCXXXI) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1831 January - March *February-March - Revolts in Modena, Parma and the Papal States are put down by Austrian troops. *February 2 - Pope Gregory XVI succeeds Pope Pius VIII as the 254th pope. *February 14 - Ras Marye of Yejju marches into Tigray and defeats and kills the warlord Sabagadis in the Battle of Debre Abbay. *February 20 - Battle of Grochow. Polish rebel forces divide a Russian army. *March 10 - French Foreign Legion founded. *March 29 - The Great Bosnian uprising April - June *April 7 - Pedro I of Brazil abdicates as emperor of Brazil in favor of his son Pedro II of Brazil. *May 26 - Battle of Ostroleka. The Poles fight another indecisive battle. July - September *July 21 - Inauguration of Léopold I of Belgium, first king of the Belgians. *August 2 - Dutch invasion of Belgium. It is repelled by a French army (ten-day campaign). *August 21 - USA: Outbreak of Nat Turner's slave rebellion in Southampton County. *September 6-8 - Battle of Warsaw - The Russians take the Polish capital and crush resistance. October - December *November 7 - Slave trading is forbidden in Brazil. *December 27 - Charles Darwin embarks on his historic journey aboard the [[Wikipedia:HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]]. *December 31 - Gramercy Park is deeded to New York City. Undated *''The Sydney Morning Herald'' newspaper is first published. * Cholera in Hamburg. * Wesleyan University in Middletown is founded. * Xavier University in Cincinnati is founded as "The Athenaeum" Births * Naser ad-Din Qajar, King of Herat (d. 1896) January - June * January 7 - Heinrich von Stephan, German postal union organizer (d. 1897) * February 24 - Leo von Caprivi, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1899) * March 3 - George Pullman, American inventor and industrialist (d. 1897) * March 12 - Clement Studebaker, American automobile pioneer (d. 1901) * March 20 - Solomon L. Spink, U.S. Congressman from Illinois (d. 1881) * June 1 - John Bell Hood, American Confederate general (d. 1879) * June 13 - James Clerk Maxwell, Scottish physicist (d. 1879) * June 28 - Joseph Joachim, Austrian violinist (d. 1907) July - December * July 22 - Emperor Kōmei of Japan (d. 1867) * 12 August - Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, Russian-born author and theosophist (d. 1891) * September 18 - Siegfried Marcus, German-born automobile pioneer (d. 1898) * October 6 - Richard Dedekind, German mathematician (d. 1916) * October 18 - Emperor Frederick III of Germany (d. 1888) * October 31 - Romualdo Pacheco, Governor of California (d. 1899) : See also 1831 births. Deaths January - June * January 21 - Achim von Arnim, German poet (b. 1781) * February 14 - Vincente Guerrero, Mexican revolutionary leader (b. 1782) * February 14 - Marye of Yejju, Ethiopian Ras * February 14 - Sabagadis, Ethiopian warlord * February 17 - Friedrich Wilhelm (b. 1785) * February 25 - Friedrich Maximilian Klinger, German writer (b. 1752) * April 5 - Dmitry Senyavin, Russian admiral (b. 1763) * April 20 - John Abernethy (b. 1764) * April 27 - Charles Felix of Savoy, King of Sardinia (b. 1765) * June 27 - Sophie Germain, French mathematician (b. 1776) July - December * July 4 - James Monroe, 5th President of the United States (b. 1758) * July 16 - Louis Alexandre Andrault de Langeron, Russian general (b. 1763) * July 26 - Rodney S. Phillips, American writer (b. 1810) * August 24 - August von Gneisenau, Prussian field marshal (b. 1760) * November 11 - Nat Turner, American slave rebel (b. 1800) * November 14 - Georg Hegel, German philosopher (b. 1770) * November 16 - Carl von Clausewitz, German military strategist (b. 1780) : See also 1831 deaths.